


Look For Me In The Moonlight

by RavenValentino



Category: Fantasy - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenValentino/pseuds/RavenValentino





	

"Ember I want those weapons delivered by night fall, don't stop for no one not even the dogs of the night" my captain ordered. 

"Yes sir" I replied saluting him and climbing onto the cart, this was like any other run I had done before. So I tapped the Noriker horses on the rump and we galloped off. We took the usual path, we came to a mountain pass where the horses panted so I slowed them down. Their hooves echoed as they cantered, I looked up on the cliff face above since I heard shuffling and was expecting a beast to leap down at any point. 

Just as we got to the end in the middle of the road stood a dark figure, it had bright white eyes and was breathing heavily. I tried desperately to move the horses on a different path but I wasn't successful, the cart wheel hit a bump in the road turning it over I was thrown but the horses kept galloping till I could no longer see them with a turned over cart. The beast walked towards me, I heard many other heavy footfalls heading towards me, I looked up and noticed three worgens looking down at me, the one who scared my horses was growling at the other opposite him. 

I don't remember a thing, since I then passed out. I wake up to feel myself laying on something cold, I could hear the dripping of water, I looked above me and I didn't see the night sky but that of a cavern. I could hear howling, snarling and growling. I went to sit up when a rather big paw was rested on my torso and pushed me back down again. I looked to my right and saw a great grey Worgen it's white eyes piercing my soul. "Rest" he said in a deep gravelly voice. I felt uneasy for taking orders from a dog of the night but I didn't think I could stand since I couldn't feel my legs this made me panic all the more. 

"My... My legs. I can't feel them!" I exclaimed. 

An elderly brown Worgen with grey fur, he had round glasses on and was walking with a cane but was hunched over, his ears had white tips, the fur on his chin pulled into a tail and held with a silver clasp. "Of course you can't the accident paralysed you from the waist down, we have tried everything but my dear child we can't heal you" he said.

Tears pricked at my eyes. Great I am stuck in the enemies den, no way out, unless I crawl but these Worgens would kill me. I slammed my head against the rock causing my head to throb. "Casper look after this one" the old Worgen said to an albino Worgen with blood red eyes walking towards me, he was snarling and growling. 

"Cut it out" the grey one said. 

"Ohl does Darrow have a soft spot for this pathetic elf?" He teased. 

"Please brother do not share your hatred with me, you've had a bad experience with them" he answered looking down at me. I soon passed out once again. I woke up what must've been hours later, the White Worgen gone but the grey one stood next to me but his left hand cradled his eye, from what I could see he had three deep scratches down his eye which turned a milky white. 

"Darrow?" I asked. He looked at me and his eyes lit up as I said his name. 

"Is there anywhere I could possibly bathe?" I inquired since my clothes and I were beginning to smell. 

"There's a lake not far from here" he said. "I mean it's still in the cavern" he added nervously looking at his paws. 

"And I'm going to need a little help!" I exclaimed. 

"Of course" he said gently sliding his arms under my legs and supporting my torso with his. I could feel myself relaxing against his chest. I think he noticed since he kinda growled lowly which vibrated through his being. "You're brave trusting me" he said breaking the silence. 

"I don't see you as a bad wolf" I answered. 

"You don't?" He inquired. 

"No" I said shaking my head gently. We finally reached the glowing lake, Darrow insisted he would help me disrobe but I insisted I was fine, I was just in my undergarments. Darrow helped me into the water. I began to bathe my skin but would wince as the water touched my bruises and scrapes. Darrow never left my side, he placed his claws in the water and swirled them around, he was contemplating. So I flicked water at him. 

"Hey" he growled, i swore he was smiling though. He looked up at me. "Feeling better?" He asked.  

"A lot" I nodded running the water over my skin, when I was ready he helped me out of the water and I was sat on the ground while I attempted to pull my clothes back on, Darrow helped a little, he then carried me back to the stone slab where I fell asleep almost immediately but I knew Darrow wouldn't leave my side till I woke up.


End file.
